Polaroid
by A.T.S Ludwig
Summary: "Tu comprends, c'est pas de l'adolescente triste sur le pas de la porte dont je veux me souvenir. Moi, je veux me rappeler de cette gamine qui riait aux éclats et qui mangeait des bonbons aux citrons jusqu'à en être malade." Parce que Dom' est partie, vite, si vite, Victoire cherche sur des bouts de papier glacé cette petite sœur dont elle ne connait même pas le visage.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un nouvel OS, sur le même thème que "Dédé" ( si vous ne l'avez pas lu, n'hésitez pas à aller le voir d'ailleurs ;p ) mais qui est ici du point de vue de Victoire. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, et bonne lecture !**

**Polaroid**

Un rayon de soleil traverse la persienne et vient lécher mes doigts. J'en passe un à travers les lamelles de bois, touchant la baie vitrée qui se trouve derrière. Le verre est encore chaud du soleil qui s'est mis à taper dès midi.

La veille radio héritée d'Oncle Harry diffuse _Universally Speaking_ des Red Hot Chili Peppers. Ça grésille, et aujourd'hui, on pourrait trouver de quoi écouter de la musique avec une bien meilleure qualité sonore, pour peu qu'on fasse un tour dans le monde moldu. Mais je crois que je n'en n'ai pas envie. Finalement, je m'y suis attachée, à ce son si dissonant, qui a bercé toute mon adolescence. Je suis sûre que tu peux comprendre ça, hein Dom' ? Toi aussi, t'étais capable de garder de vieux trucs juste parce qu'ils te rappelaient de bons moments, que ce soient des photos un peu floues, de jolis coquillages ramassés sur la plage ou une feuille gribouillée par un de nos petits cousins.  
Je suis sûre que tu comprendrais, si t'étais là.

Aujourd'hui, mon vernis à ongles est bleu. Bleu comme le ciel qui s'étend derrière la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Bleu comme mes yeux.  
J'aurais bien mis du vert menthe à l'eau, pour rappeler tes yeux à toi, mais je n'en n'ai pas.  
Tant pis, tu ne m'en voudrais pas. Je crois que tu ne remarquerais même pas mon vernis, peut importe sa couleur.

La porte d'entrée claque. Ce doit être Louis qui est rentré. Tu sais, il a une petite-amie maintenant. Elle s'appelle Aurélie. Elle est française.  
Maman était contente, quand elle l'a vue pour la première fois, et qu'elle lui a dit _bonjour_ sans un poil d'accent. Mais je pense qu'elle la trouve un peu bizarre, elle a le même air rêveur que Tante Luna. Tu me dira, elle est bien accordée à notre petit frère.

Ça me fait du bien de revenir un peu chez les parents, de retourner dans ta chambre d'ado, avec l'horrible papier peint rose que t'avais demandé quand t'avais six ans.  
Rien n'a changé ici. Il y a toujours la guitare couverte d'autocollants qui est posée contre la commode vernie, près du lit aux draps parfaitement repassés.  
Le bureau est toujours couvert de feuilles griffonnées, coincé entre la baie vitrée et le mur décoré avec toutes les clichés que t'as pris, d'abord avec un Polaroid, puis ensuite avec un appareil photo numérique. Tous ces bouts de papier glacé, tu les avais épinglé avec soin, au fil des ans. Il y en a tellement qu'on ne voit plus le mur couleur barbe à papa.

La seule chose différente, c'est le panier face à la cheminée. Ça fait longtemps que Gipsy n'y a plus collé ses poils roux. Je me souviens que tu l'avais trouvé pendant les vacances avant mon entrée à Poudlard. Ce n'était qu'un chaton à ce moment là.

T'es plus là, Dom', et lui non plus. Tu ne pouvais pas le laisser.  
Mais tout, tout le reste, tu l'a abandonné là.

Maman n'a pas pu trier les affaires dans ta chambre. Moi non plus. Ensemble, avec Papa et Louis pour nous aider, on y serait peut-être arrivé. Mais Papa est tellement en colère et Louis tellement perdu dans son monde.  
Et toute seule, je n'ai pas réussi à la vider, cette maudite chambre. Tu comprends, Dom', c'était trop dur de mettre à la poubelle la seule partie de toi qu'on a pu garder.  
Ça m'aurait fait trop mal de rayer les onze années qu'on a passé ensemble. Et je crois c'est pour la même raison que Maman, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, n'a pas non réussi à oublier la gamine rieuse que t'étais.

Tu sais, ça va faire une semaine que je suis revenue ici. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas osé entrer dans ta chambre, comme si je profanais un lieu sacré, tu vois.  
Et puis, ce matin, j'en ai eu marre, j'avais besoin d'y retourner.

Mais je n'ose toucher à rien. Alors je me contente de regarder, plantée au milieu de la pièce, entourée par quatre murs roses.

Je pourrais presque toucher la couette sur le lit. Si je me penchais un peu, juste un tout petit peu, j'arriverais à l'effleurer du bout des doigts. Mais ils ne m'intéressent pas, ces draps trop bien tirés.

Non, ce qui m'attire vraiment, c'est cette mosaïque de photos au dessus de ton bureau.  
Alors finalement je m'approche. Tu ne m'en voudrais pas, hein Dom' ?

Toutes ces couleurs qui se chevauchent, c'est beau. Je croyais que tu avais tout accroché au hasard, mais en fait, les photos forment de petits îlots.  
À gauche, il y a tous les clichés que tu as pris au collège, et en haut, ce sont ceux de la colonie de vacances que tu as faite quand tu avais huit ans.

Mais tu sais Dom', c'est le coin avec les photos de famille qui m'a vraiment remuée. Parce que tout le reste, c'est des instants pris sur le vif dans ta vie à toi. C'est tes souvenirs, pas les miens.  
Alors que les visages souriants d'Oncle Ron et de Tante Hermione, les grimaces de James et Roxanne, les regards brillants d'amour de Papa et Maman, ils font aussi partie de moi.

Le soleil commence à décliner maintenant. Je remonte la persienne, et la lumière orangée de début de soirée envahit la chambre. Ensuite, j'ouvre en grand la baie vitrée. L'air marin empli mes narines, et le sel qui me picote la peau à un goût de chez-soi.

Je reviens vers le bureau. Je fixe les photos les plus anciennes, parce que c'est là que mes souvenirs s'accrochent vraiment.

La dernière photo de famille qui est affichée sur ton mur, elle a déjà cinq ans. C'était le jour de mes seize ans.

Bizarrement, cette année-là, il n'y avait presque personne. Ni nos oncles et tantes, ni nos cousins, ni nos grand-parents.

Sur la photo, il n'y a que Papa, Maman, Louis et moi. Toi, tu était là aussi, derrière l'objectif.

T'avais quatorze ans, Dom', mais on s'était déjà bien éloignées l'une de l'autre. Forcément, on ne se voyait que deux mois par an.

Je n'aime pas cette photo. Parce que j'ai beau être au centre de l'image, reine de la soirée, je ne me reconnais pas. Parce que Victoire Weasley, c'est Victoire, plus Louis, plus James, plus Teddy, plus tous les autres. Bien sûr, maintenant qu'on a grandit, je les vois moins, eux tous. Mais je sais encore à quoi ils ressemblent.

Alors que toi, Dom', je te connais pas. Je ne connais pas ton visage, je ne connais pas ta voix, je ne sais rien de toi. Et il me manque un gros morceaux de moi-même, parce que t'es plus là.

Le soleil joue à cache-cache avec l'horizon, et la mer gagne du terrain sur la plage. Le clapotis des vagues parvient étouffé à mes oreilles, mais je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je suis trop loin du sable humide, ou parce que mes larmes bouchent toutes les informations avant qu'elles n'arrivent à mon cerveau.

Pourquoi est-ce que t'a épinglé _cette_ photo ? Pourquoi est-ce que la seule photo de famille sur laquelle tu apparais, c'est pile celle-là ?

Je ne sais pas qui a bien pu prendre cette photo, ni même quand c'était, mais voilà, c'est ça, l'image que j'ai de toi, Dom'.

C'est une petite fille en maillot de bain – rose évidement, c'était ta couleur préférée – sur un cliché qui ne bouge pas, aussi peu magique que toi.

C'est toi, Dom', c'est toi, cette gamine que je tient par la main, cette gosse qui rigole et qui croit encore en la magie.

C'est toi, c'est toi Dominique Weasley, sœur cadette de Victoire Weasley, et petit bout de son tout.

Ma petite sœur, c'était Domy, c'était celle qui jouait sur la plage, celle qui faisait la course avec le vent et saluait les vagues.

C'était elle ma petite sœur. Je croyais qu'elle ne disparaîtrait jamais.

Et puis j'ai grandi.

Et puis, on a grandit.

Et ma petite sœur a changé. Et ma petite sœur, elle est devenue inerte, bloquée sur un bout de papier glacé.

Tu comprends, c'est pas de l'adolescente triste sur le pas de la porte dont je veux me souvenir. Moi, je veux me rappeler de cette gamine qui riait aux éclats et qui mangeait des bonbons aux citrons jusqu'à en être malade.

C'est cette image-là que je veux garder et chérir.

J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, Dom '. Je sais bien que cette photo-là, ce n'est plus toi. Mais je ne sais pas à quoi tu ressemble, alors je bricole mes souvenirs comme je peux.

Je crois que la partie de moi que t'as emporté avec toi, c'est mon cœur, Dom'. Quand le train a quitté la gare de Londres, je n'étais pas là, j'étais à Poudlard. Mais je te jure que j'y ai pensé, à cette petite toi de onze ans, à cette gosse aux rêves brisés, à cette petite sœur si différente de moi, si cracmolle.

Quand t'es partie étudier en France, dans un collège moldu trouvé en catastrophe, t'as emporté un bout de moi. Quand t'es partie de la maison en claquant la porte pour ne plus revenir, t'as emporté un bout de moi. Quand t'as décidé de nous rayer de ta vie, pour oublier l'existence de la magie, t'as emporté un bout de moi.

T'as emporté mon cœur dans tes bagages, Dom'.

**FIN**


End file.
